


Just One or Two

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor and Smut, Hogmanay, New Year's Kiss, Or not, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), that's not how you make babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Sci-Ops Era AU. Fitz and Jemma are spending Hogmanay in the flat Fitz grew up in. Surely a pint or two while cuddled on the couch and watching the telly won’t lead to anything more, not when they always share a peck at midnight on New Year’s.Beta'd by Gort.





	Just One or Two

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for Gort from the prompt: "this cock isn't going to suck itself"_

“Are you sure you two will be alright if I stay at my friend’s?" Fitz’s mum asked for the third time.

Jemma smiled at Mrs. Fitz. “We’re SHIELD agents. I don’t think having a few pints at the pub on the corner at midnight and walking home will be a problem. Go have fun.”

Mrs. Fitz sighed. “You two grew up too fast,” she grumbled. “It wasn’t very long ago Leo was dragging you home here on your first winter break, and now you’re graduated and working on something top secret.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t tell you we’d be here ahead of time,” Fitz said. “We didn’t know ourselves until the day before Christmas, so don’t worry. I’m glad you’ve got plans to go stay with Lucy, and we don’t mind there’s not room for us to stay too.”

Jemma leaned on the kitchen counter. “It’s so lovely you found each other on Facebook after losing touch. I hope it’s a wonderful night.”

“It should be,” his mum said, her eyes darting between Jemma and Fitz as she did up an earring. “Her daughter and son-in-law are going to be there. Just had their second little one, a girl. I can’t wait to hold the wee thing.”

Fitz’s face paled, and Jemma smothered a laugh. It was the most unsubtle hint his mum had dropped so far. This trip she’d really been badgering Fitz about providing grandchildren, which had started with Fitz having to explain to her that he did not want her to set him up with one of her coworker’s sons.

Jemma had whispered to him about she could back him up about that because of the porn stash she’d found in his room while looking for a copy of an article on gravitation. Fitz rolled his eyes and reminded her that she’d asked him to grab her a clean pair of knickers when she’d forgotten to bring them to the shower with her one time and he’d discovered she owned no fewer than five vibrators.

It was a hazard of being roommates that you learned everything about each other. She didn’t mind knowing he had magazines with busty blondes, and he’d given her a rechargeable battery set for her birthday, so she assumed he was also comfortable with what she did in private.

His mum hadn’t needed further convincing, much to Fitz’s relief.

“You two don’t get too pissed tonight,” Mrs. Fitz warned, her eyes on Jemma.

“Only a pint or two, I promise,” Jemma said.

“Stop worrying, mum.” Fitz carried her bag out to the car to see her off. He returned a few minutes later, grabbing a tin of biscuits off the shelf and flopping on the couch. “I wish she wouldn’t do that,” he grumbled, sending crumbs everywhere.

“Go to see her mate?”

“Not that, I mean the pushing me to spawn.”

Jemma looked up from the newspaper she’d been reading. “Spawn?”

“She’s on and on about it.”

“Go toss off in a stream, and that should take care of any spawning.”

A throw pillow from the couch sailed past Jemma’s head, and Fitz cursed. “That was supposed to hit you.”

“I know.”

“You go wank in a stream.”

Jemma rolled her eyes and went back to half-heartedly reading a news story about a local flower show that needed a new venue come summer while Fitz clicked on the telly. She didn’t look back up at him, because talking about wanking had pushed one of her mental buttons. The one that started the most persistent sexual fantasy she’d ever had. It didn’t even make sense, but it was quite firmly entrenched in her brain now.

In it, Fitz was in his bed, leafing through one of his naughty magazines and stopping on his favorite picture, which was her. The position she was in on the page changed with her mood, though most often it was her with her hair up in a bun, a ruler in one hand and the other on her hip as she stood with her legs apart and glared at the camera. Glasses optional. In her imagination, Fitz would undo his zip, bite his lip, and wank to her picture. And then she’d get herself off imagining him wanting her.

Jemma sighed glumly. She probably needed therapy.

“What was that sigh for?” Fitz asked.

She shrugged, not wanting to risk looking up or explaining that it was because she found the idea of him desiring her sexy.  Jemma shoved those thoughts very far away. “Do you want to go to the pub tonight?” she said instead.

“I figured we weren’t and we were just telling Mum that so she wouldn’t worry. Do you want to?”

“Not in the least. Let’s have a few here and go to sleep about ten seconds after midnight.”

“It’s like you read my mind.”

****

Fitz turned the volume on the TV up. It was nearly midnight, and he had a few beers in him, though not enough to be truly pissed. Jemma was in the same boat, and she was in the usual place she ended up when they were slightly tipsy: cuddled up against his side with his arm around her.

There wasn’t anything better than a giggly, happy Jemma, especially when it was accompanied by her being sweet to him.

He loved being her best friend. Nobody else got to see this side of Jemma, who thought misspelling words was the height of humor. She’d been mumbling alternate spellings of quixotically to herself for a good ten minutes now and finding herself very funny.

“It’s almost midnight,” he said, rubbing her shoulder.

“Excellent.”  Jemma looked up into his face as the seconds were counted down on the telly. Her eyes went to his lips, and Fitz knew she expected a peck. They’d done it plenty of other New Year’s. Only this felt different. They were alone, curled up together, and the lights were off.

Fitz could feel the dangerous pull of his old crush on Jemma trying to drag him under. If he started kissing her now, he wouldn’t stop.

Which wasn’t their relationship.

Her tongue darted over her lower lip just as the countdown reached zero. “Happy New Year,” he mumbled then looked back at the screen and the fireworks going off there.

Jemma stirred beside him, struggling to sit upright. He removed his arm from her so she could scoot away. He needed to ask her about something to get his mind off kisses before she realized he was struggling not to maul her, and desperately fished around for a topic, coming up with something inane about the project they were working on back home.

The question died on his lips as Jemma, who hadn’t moved away, straddled his lap.

“Am I that hideous?” she asked, peering into his face. She looked close to tears, which should have put a damper on his libido, but her core was very warm and very close, and his cock didn’t seem to understand that it wasn’t about to be shoved into Jemma.

He was quickly losing control of his thoughts and the direction they were headed in. Bloody hell, he wasn’t supposed to feel like this. He wasn’t supposed to love her like this. It was a silly crush he’d had ages ago, and Fitz didn’t know why it had to come stampeding back to bother him at the worst times.

Jemma made a sad sound. “I’m not your type at all, am I?”

“My…type?” What was happening?

Jemma pulled her Jumper off, revealing her perfect breasts cupped in a lacy black bra.

Fitz ran out of thoughts.

****

Jemma felt like an idiot.

Fitz hadn’t kissed her, even though they always did on New Year’s, and she hadn’t been able to stand it. She knew she didn’t measure up, quite literally, to the girls in magazines, but he didn’t have to act like she was a leper.

Somehow, her need for Fitz to see her as desirous had ended up with her shirtless and straddling his thighs.

When she’d pulled her shirt off, Fitz had gone silent. He was still staring at her chest.

“I know it’s nothing special,” she said, defeated. “But it’s not a freak show.”

Fitz’s gaze didn’t budge. “Boobs,” he said.

“Fitz?”

He continued gaping at her tits.

“Fitz?”

“Jemma boobs,” he said reverently. Like he’d discovered the holy grail.

Had she…had she been wrong about…

There was only one way to know. “Do you want to touch them?”

Fitz raised both his hands, then seemed to get lost, and she guided them to her chest.

“Oh,” he said, his fingers spread out against her and his palm rubbing her nipples. It felt good. Very good. A bit like she was on fire. The heat was surging down through her from her suddenly achy breasts to pool between her thighs.

Jemma leaned forward into his touch, which canted her hips as well, making her brush against something very hard in the front of Fitz’s trousers.

It was like a light clicked on deep in her brain. He wanted her.

“Fitz,” she said urgently. “Fitz, do you want me?” She undid her bra, slid it off her shoulders, and tugged the cups out from under his hands, so he was touching her skin. She moaned as his fingers pinched a nipple. “Fitz, you need to talk to me. Do you want me?”

With what appeared to be a prestigious effort, Fitz yanked his eyes up to hers. “Always,” he said. “Don’t be mad at me.” She couldn’t figure out why she’d be mad at him. His eyes dropped back to her breasts. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

He leaned forward and sucked a nipple between his lips. The pleasure echoed straight to her clit, and she moaned loudly.

****

Fitz wasn’t entirely sure he was breathing.

How could Jemma be worried about him wanting her when she was the ethereal Goddess of his universe?

Her nipple was a tight little point against his tongue, and he worshiped it as was appropriate.

It was distracting how Jemma was wiggling against his cock, which he was fairly certain she was doing on purpose now. Bless her.

He couldn’t force himself to do anything else but pay attention to her breasts. They were exquisite, with tawny nipples that begged for his mouth. Jemma made all kinds of fantastic noises as he alternated sides, now licking this one, then sucking on the other. His fingers kept the one his mouth wasn’t on busy by kneading, pinching, and plucking.

It was all a million times more intense than he’d ever imagined touching her like this would be.

“Fitz,” Jemma said urgently, her hips jerking. “Oh, Fitz, don’t stop, Fitz, Fitz!”

Her entire body stiffened, and she made the oddest tiny squeak. It wasn’t entirely clear what had happened until her hips moved again, and he briefly felt her warm sex pulsing.

She’d come. Jemma Anne Simmons, the most brilliant person he’d ever met, had come on his lap from a bit of dry humping while having her tits played with.

Feeling like he might be floating, Fitz reluctantly let go of her nipple to look into her flushed face. “Was that an orgasm?” he asked. It was best to be sure.

“Yeah,” she said as she caught her breath.

“How?”

Jemma frowned slightly. “I don’t think I understand your question. Are you asking for the physiology of female orgasm?”

Fitz rolled his eyes. Only Jemma. “No, I mean…I’m me. And you got off.”

She still looked puzzled. “I…I like you, Fitz. But after seeing the kind of girls you were into in those porno mags, I couldn’t imagine you wanting me. Learning I was wrong really turned me on.”

Now he was confused and having some trouble parsing it all out because a great deal of his blood was in his cock. “Porno mags?” He could barely recall what any of the pictures in them looked like. “I don’t really…I just look at them now because I’m supposed to.”

“Why are you supposed to?”

The freckles on her chest were calling him to lean forward and link them into constellations with his tongue.

“Because I’m not supposed to want my best friend,” he said, focusing on the dots decorating her. “So I open them up to wherever, and then pretend I’m looking at what’s on the page, though all I’m seeing is…you.” The last word came out choked as he belatedly realized she might not want to hear about him wanking while thinking of her.

****

Jemma was pinwheeling through what was the absolute best orgasm of her life. And Fitz hadn’t even touched her pussy yet.

Her breasts had gotten more and more sensitive and had done this odd thing twice were the felt tense and then relaxed, and she was at a complete loss for how he was making her feel this good just by stimulating her breasts. She’d barely even needed to rub her clit against him to get off.

And now he was telling her he used the pictures in the magazines as a formality and that he was thinking of her when he touched himself.

“Do I ever look like I’m a sexy librarian who’s going to spank you with a ruler?” she asked.

Fitz’s brows shot up. “Sometimes?”

Jemma moaned. She needed to let him know that he was very much appreciated.

Feeling boneless, she slid off his lap to the floor and pushed his knees apart before going after his zipper.

“Jemma!” he gasped. “What are you doing?”

Her fingers were tugging the tab of his zip down, so she thought it should be obvious what she was doing. “This cock isn’t going to suck itself.”

Fitz made an odd noise then collapsed against the back of the sofa.

“Do you want me to stop?” she said, not stopping as she pulled his fly wide open and used a hand to free his cock from under the waistband of his red plaid shorts. “Oh,” she said, licking her lips. Precum was beading at the tip of the thick head, and she wrapped her hand around his shaft, determined to get as much of his cock in her mouth as she could.

“Please, Jems,” Fitz said. “Don’t care anymore if this fucks us all up. I just want you.”

Her eyes snapped up to his face. “Why on earth would adding a romantic and sexual component to our relationship fuck us up?”

He was looking at her with an absolutely tortured expression. “You’ll get mad at me and leave.”

“Fitz,” she sputtered, even as her eyes darted around the confines of his childhood home. Where someone had once said they cared for him and then left. She licked the tip of his cock and Fitz groaned. “I get mad at you once a day as it is. We argue for a bit and figure out a solution. And you get mad at me too, like when I ate that cupcake you were saving.”

Fitz nodded slowly.

“It’s not like we stopped being friends. We already know how to have a relationship. It just means that now we don’t need to run behind closed doors and rub ourselves to get rid of the tension.”

His brows drew together. “Wait, you’ve been—”

“Sticking those vibrators in my quim and wishing it was you, yes Fitz. Now let me get to work. You know I don’t like getting off schedule.”

“We’re on a sched—” His words turned into a startled yelp as she fit her mouth around his prick, much to Jemma’s satisfaction. She bobbed her head and eagerly worked him into her mouth. He smelled and tasted of male and musk, and her body hummed with the need to do every possible sexual thing with him that she could imagine, along with some she couldn’t.

Jemma closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of him in her mouth and working on mapping out the veins she could feel on his shaft with her tongue. When Fitz’s hands slid into her hair, she hummed happily to let him know it was alright.

It was far too soon that his breathing hitched. “Jemma, I’m going to…if you don’t want to…”

She grasped his thigh to keep him still and bobbed her head faster.

His cock bucked, and she swallowed down the thick wash of come. It was almost sweet with all the candy he’d been scarfing over the holidays.

****

He couldn’t do much beside pet Jemma’s hair as she licked his prick clean and tucked him back into his trousers.

Fitz wasn’t sure how long it would take for him to process that he’d come in Jemma’s mouth. She should probably check back with him in a decade.

Jemma stood and picked up her shirt. “Up to bed with you. At least I don’t have to pretend to sleep on the floor this time.”

Fitz woozily got to his feet. Space was limited in the flat, and since Jemma had first come visiting with him, his mum had made a pallet for her on the floor of his room. Which was very uncomfortable. Jemma always waited until his mum was asleep, then squished in with him on his twin bed. They’d curl up together to sleep.

Looking back on it, that wasn’t the most platonic thing to do with a friend.

“My mum’s going to be so disappointed,” he said as they climbed the narrow stairs to his room.

“Because we’re together?” Jemma’s voice had the quality to it where it sounded like she didn’t mind whatever was being said, but in fact very much did.

“No, just…that’s not how babies are made.”

Jemma giggled. And he paused just inside his room to kiss her nose. “I’m on the pill,” she said. “You know that.”

“Because you don’t like surprise periods. I can’t imagine who would.” He stripped down to his boxers and lay under the covers, holding up the corner for Jemma. She was completely naked as she squeezed in beside him, and her skin felt warm and welcoming as he put his arm around her and spooned against her back.

“Someday I won’t be on it.”

“Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it. I need a bit of a nap. Then I’m planning to shag you proper.”

“That sounds jolly good. Is it alright if I’m on top?”

“Yes, please.” He breathed in the scent of her shampoo, a scent he was achingly familiar with and that now he could finally admit he liked. “When we get home, I’m tossing those magazines.”

“But Fitz, what will you do if I’m on a business trip, or it’s the afternoon and I’ve taken off to see a movie with a friend?”

He smiled. “I’ve already thought of that.”

“Yes?”

“I want to take naughty pictures of you. All kinds. You mentioned something about a ruler.”

A quiver passed through Jemma’s entire body. “Oh, yes, that would be lovely.”

“Can I get one of you with one of those vibrators between your legs? And several close-ups of your tits?” His hand groped around until he got a handful of her boob. She quivered again, and his prick took notice. The damn thing was working its way back to full hardness rather fast.

“You can have any bit of me you want.”

Fitz was entirely sure which bit he wanted right now.

“Jemma,” he said, kissing behind her ear while circling a finger around her nipple. “Exactly how tired are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the muse happy! (long, sort, or emoji) Here or on tumblr! [ @sunalsolove ](https://sunalsolove.tumblr.com)


End file.
